Job Offer
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: Chandler gets a job offer. Does Monica decide to go with him or stay home with the kids? Could their be another kid on the way? What does Jack do at the store? There could be more to come. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Monica was running around the house as she tried to keep up with the day. Jack and Erica, both nine, had the day off school which meant so did Monica. Whenever they didn't have school Monica couldn't find a babysitter who was available so she would have to call into work and stay home to watch her kids.

Chandler was at work and would be home in a couple minutes. Monica had to start cooking dinner as she had very little day light left. Erica and Jack were running around the house screaming which was driving her insane. She needed Chandler home to control his kids so she could focus on the meal to prepare.

"Ahhhh!" Jack and Erica ran in the kitchen screaming as they chased each other with a couple of sticks they found outside. "Mom his is bigger than mine!" Erica complained as she still chased her slightly older brother.

"You two need to stop anyway. Your dad's going to be home soon and-"

"Ahh!" They continued to scream and run around Monica as she tried to spread out the dough for biscuits.

She sighed in frustration while her two kids started to fight with the sticks. "Stop!" She yelled

Jack and Erica stopped what they were doing immediately. They knew once their mom yelled they pushed her too far.

"Don't swing those sticks around in the house." She warned

"Can we play with them outside?" Jack asked as him and Erica ran out of the house not waiting for an answer.

"Don't kill each other!" Monica yelled before the door shut.

Chandler walked in the house and went straight to the kitchen. "Hey honey." He kissed his wife on the cheek as her hands were busy smashing the dough.

"Hey." Monica sighed

"Where are the kids?" He asked setting his briefcase down on the table and taking off his jacket.

Monica motioned outside "If they are still alive." She joked

Chandler nodded "Do you have a minute because I kind of need to talk to you?" He asked as he stood beside her.

Monica added more more flower "Umm..." She was a little preoccupied at the moment "Can it wait a minute?" She asked as she put the dough in the oven and started on the spaghetti.

"Yeah." He nodded before wiping some flower off Monica's forehead.

"Thanks." She mumbled

"Ahhh!"

They heard the yelling coming from outside.

Monica sighed once again and put down her spoon as she looked out the window.

"I'll get them." Chandler said walking out the door.

"Please." Monica went back to steering the sauce.

Chandler can back in seconds later with Jack and Erica "Go wash up, it's almost time for dinner." He instructed

Monica got down the plates, that were just above her and handed them over to Chandler to set the table along with the forks and glasses.

Chandler took them from her and started to set the table that was behind him. "So have they been this rambunctious all day?"

"Yes, but the store was the best part of the day." She said sarcastically

Chandler smiled "When did you get to become sarcastic?" He asked walking back over to her side

"When I married you." She smiled

"And I love you every day because of it." He kissed her cheek "So what happened at the store?" He asked

Monica put the spoon down and shut off the burner "Jack can tell you." She said walking away.

"Oh no." He followed her "That bad?"

Monica walked over to the stairs and yelled for them to come back down because dinner was ready. "Yeah." She wrapped her arms around her "But now you're here to watch them." She smiled resting her head on his shoulder.

Chandler's smile dropped "Mon, that's what I needed to talk to you about."

Monica sat up and looked into his eyes "What do you mean?" She asked afraid of the worst.

Jack and Erica came bounding down the stairs and ran to the kitchen.

"I'll tell you later." He said taking her hand and walking to the kitchen.

All through dinner Monica couldn't focus. She had the feeling whatever Chandler had to tell her wasn't good. Why did he say that he wouldn't be here? Was he having an affair? Did he find another place to live? Whatever the cause my be, Monica wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"Mon?" Chandler called her name "You okay?" He asked

"Yeah," She nodded out of her trance.

Chandler then turned and looked at his son "So mom tells me something happened at the store..." Chandler waited for him to explain

Jack looked down as Erica's smile got bigger "Somebody's in trouble." She sang

"Erica, no." Monica warned

Jack shoved his sister slightly and put his elbow on the table as she started to move around his food "I don't wanna talk about it." He mumbled

"You need to tell me buddy." Chandler ordered "What did you do?"

"It wasn't my fault." He looked up at his dad "I was just handing them back." He tried to argue

"Handing what back?"

Jack went to the same state before and put his chin in his hand "Nothing..."

"Jack Geller-Bing, tell me now." Chandler warned

"The cigarettes." He muttered

"What were you doing with cigarettes?" He asked his nine year old son

"I found them on the floor and picked them up." He told his father "I just wanted to see what was inside. That's when mom saw me."

Chandler looked at Monica then back at Jack "Did you take any Jack?" He asked

Jack looked down "No, I didn't take any. I gave them back to the man in front of me."

"As long as you didn't take any I'm not mad." He said as they continued to eat their dinner.

After dinner Chandler had cleaned up the dishes and put Jack and Erica in their rooms to give him and Monica some time to talk.

Monica walked over to the couch. "What was it you wanted to tell me?" She asked as he sat down next to her.

Chandler moved aside a pillow so he could sit down "Today at work. I was offered a raise." He told her

A huge grin appeared on Monica's face and she immediately hugged him "Honey that's incredible!" She kissed his lips. Monica saw that Chandler didn't seem as happy and questioned it "What?"

"I only get the raise when I transfer."

Monica shook her head slightly "Where too?"

"Tulsa." He answered

Monica thought about this for a while before speaking up. They needed the money. They already talked about the possibility of adding onto their family of four. She knew that he has been working really hard for this raise and she knows that he deserves it. "I think you should take it." She told him softly

Chandler finally met her eyes "What?"

Monica nodded "I know how much this means to you and you've worked really hard for it."

Chandler moved closer and took her hands "Sweetie, you and the kids mean more to me than a job. I can't leave you 265 days out of the year. Yeah it's money and yeah we need it. But I'm not taking it. I would much rather stay here with the three of you and struggle than not be with you four days out of the week."

"Honey what about the baby?" She asked. Just a few months back they decided to put their names back on an adoption list. They have yet to get a call.

"That's the point Mon, when we do get that call, if we do, I couldn't live with myself knowing that you were in another state with our three kids." He told her softly "They were loud and crazy today. What if they get that way when I'm gone and you are taking care of the baby or cooking dinner. You would still have to put the baby down and make sure the twins did their homework and bathed, all by yourself." He shook his head and laughed "I know I would be bouncing off the walls if that was me." He laughed

Monica chuckled "What if we moved with you?" She asked "What if we all went to Oklahoma, as a family? We could sell the house and you go down a couple days sooner to check out schooling for Jack and Erica." She suggested

Chandler shrugged "I don't know. That's a lot of work. What about our friends?"

"We could make new friends. We could come back on holidays and visit them."

As Chandler started to think about this it didn't sound like that bad of an idea. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked

Monica hesitated but eventually nodded "I think I do. And if we don't like it, or if it wasn't worth it. We could always move back." She said

"What if we don't get the house back?" He asked knowing it was her dream house.

"We could buy a different house. Chandler this is what I want. I want you to be happy and if that means traveling, then I'll do it."

He smiled and kissed her "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

**This was meant to be a one shot but if you want me to continue let me know and I'll see what I can do :) Maybe add one more chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah this got to be pretty long for a chapter so I decided to make it a little longer...no need to thank me :) you probably weren't going to thank me anyway. But just so you know there will be another chapter after this.**

"Dad, are we almost there?"

"Almost buddy." Chandler answered taking a deep breath and looking out the window.

Monica put her hand over his and gave him an assuring smile which he gladly accepted. "We're gonna be okay." She told him

He nodded "I know." He took another shaky breath.

"Chandler, are you regretting this?" She asked him after hearing him take deep breaths every hour they have been on the road.

"No," He told her "But I am gonna miss this. I'm gonna miss our friends. I've seen them everyday for the past what...almost twenty years and now we're leaving. I won't get to watch Baywatch and drink beer with Joey. I won't be able to get all sarcastic around Phoebe or Rachel, and I won't be lectured by your brother and him warning me about treating you right."

Monica looked at him sympathetically and squeezed his hand "Honey, if I would have known you felt that way I would have never had you take this job."

"But you were right. I needed this job. We needed the money and so I took it. Don't feel like you are to blame. I wanted this just as much as you did, if not more. And who knows. Maybe we will love it even more than back home." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles "I love you, you know that?"

Monica nodded "Everyday."

Another half hour and they arrived. "We're here." Chandler announced as he pulled up to a brick house and everyone unbuckled.

"YAY!" Jack and Erica smiled and jumped out of the car.

Monica climbed out of the car and went up behind Chandler who was looking up at their new house.

"What are you thinking?" She asked, hugging him from behind.

Chandler took a deep breath, not his first one of the trip. "I think this was a good choice." He smiled, turning around and taking her hand.

They walked up to the house together and opened the front door that was soon barged in by two nine year olds.

"Take your shoes off." They instructed as the two kids ran through.

"You wanna check out the house?" Chandler smiled, taking her hand in his once again.

Monica returned his smile and allowed him to take the led.

First they walked straight ahead where the kitchen was. The table was off to the right, the bar/counter was over to the left and a little further was the bathroom and laundry room. If they would have kept going straight they would run into the backyard where there was a nice deck, and a swing set.

Going back out the kitchen doors is the opened living room. The chairs that sat aside the couch faced away from the door and giant glass window. The T.V. was up against the wall to the kitchen along with a shelf that would soon display their selection of videos.

Under the stair case, to the left of the living room and front door was the door to the basement. Going up the stairs and down the hall, which had a railing where you could look down to the living room, was four bedrooms, two of which were conjoined. Monica and Chandler's room was straight ahead of the stairs, with the bathroom to the left. Jack and Erica's room was over to the right.

And that, was their new house.

Monica and Chandler walked back out of the house to grab the final bags that were left in the car.

"I need to go into the office and get situated." He told her, slamming the truck shut.

"You have to leave now? We just got here."

Chandler turned around "I know but the longer I wait the harder it will be to catch up with everyone in this office." He kissed Monica

"Okay," She sighed "I love you."

"Love you too." Chandler got in the front seat of the car and drove off.

Monica watched him leave. If she would have known that leaving New York would have been this hard on him, she would have never brought up all of them going together. Maybe he is just feeling a little home sick.

She walked back inside to see what Jack and Erica's reaction to the new house was.

"How do you like your new bedroom?" She asked standing in the doorway of Jacks room.

"I love it Mom!" He jumped off the bed that Chandler set up the week before when he came down here to sign off the last paperwork to the house.

"I'm glad." She smiled

Erica came in from the room next door "When do we start school?" She asked

"Next week." Monica told her sitting on Jack's bed.

"What's for dinner?" Jack asked sitting next to her

"What do you want for dinner?" She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Pizza." He smiled

Monica smiled back "Pizza sounds perfect."

Jack's smile soon dropped and he started to look sad.

"What's wrong honey?" Monica asked lifting his chin.

"Uncle Joey always comes over when we have pizza."

Monica looked at her two children. "Hey," She said softly, getting their attention again "I know this moving thing isn't going to be the easiest thing in the world. But it's for your fathers work. We aren't going to see Uncle Joey or anybody else in a while but that doesn't mean we can't call them." She told them softly removing Erica's blonde hair out of her face. "We can visit them or they can come visit us but not for another couple weeks." She tried to cheer them up a little bit "You guys are gonna start school next week and you're going into the fourth grade." She smiled "You will make a lot of new friends here and who knows..." She paused "Maybe it won't be so bad."

Erica nodded and sat down on the other side of her mother "I want to call Emma." She said sadly

Monica got out her cell phone and handed it to Erica. She leaned over and kissed her head "You can call her whenever you want." She stood up "I'm going to go order pizza." She told them, leaving the room.

The first week was just about getting situated and knowing the town a little better. Not much happened. They called back home almost daily to see how everything changed since they moved out. Erica would call her older cousin Emma who was eleven once a day just talk and try to make it seem like they aren't in different states of the country.

Jack would also call back home using Chandler's cell before they got the house phone hooked up. He missed playing around with Joey and his teenage cousin, Ben, teaching him how to pick up the hot girls in class.

A lot has changed since Chandler got a job offer in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Monica found a new job as a cook in a restaurant that she hoped would soon lead to the head chef. Erica and Jack made a few friends in their school that they hoped could sleepover the following weekend.

Chandler got home at five after waking up early for a meeting to talk about the WENUS. He walked through the door "Monica?" He called out to see if she was home yet "Jack, Erica?" He tried again.

But no one answered

Figuring they were out still he put down his briefcase and hung up his jacket before walking in the kitchen to get a cold beer.

Walking in he saw it was dark. Struggling to find the light switch to turn on the light he sighed from his long day. When he flipped the switch he was heading to the fridge when...

"Surprise!"

Chandler jumped back.

A huge grin came to his face as he saw his family and friends standing in the middle of his kitchen. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked not hesitating to go over and hug his best friend.

"Mon called us and said how you were feeling depressed here in Tulsa and come to find out we were all feeling the same way without you guys in New York." Joey said

"It was mainly Joey feeling depressed." Ross explained, hugging his brother-in-law next.

Chandler couldn't stop smiling as he hugged his friends one by one. "I just can't believe you guys are here."

"Well it was all Monica's idea." Rachel smiled

Chandler looked over at his wife "You did this for me?" He asked walking up to her and giving her a sweet kiss "I love you so much." He kissed her again.

"Dad!"

Chandler looked down to find his nine year old son tugging on his shirt.

"We made a cake for you too!" He said excitedly

"Really?"

"Yeah, mom let us stay home today and we helped her bake it." Erica smiled as she stood down at hie other side.

"You did?" He bent down to pick her up. "Thanks guys." He ruffled his sons hair and looked up at his family in front of him "I really needed this." He grinned from ear to ear.

That night Jack and Erica stayed up way past their bedtime to hang out with their cousin Emma. Neither Chandler nor Monica minded. It was the longest two weeks they spent apart from one another. And those two weeks went by slow and lonely.

"So how long are you guys here for?" Chandler asked taking another drink of his beer before putting his arm back around Monica's shoulder where it sat on the edge of the couch.

"Til the end of the week." Phoebe spoke up sadly "We need to get back to New York before Mike notices we're gone." She joked causing Chandler to notice the unpresence of Mike from the group.

"You guys crashing here?" Chandler asked

"Yeah, in the basement. And Emma will sleep in Erica's bed with her." Monica informed him

"You are gonna stick us in a room with these two?" Phoebe asked motioning to Ross and Rachel. "They are closer than you guys."

"Pheebs I'll try to control myself with you and Joe in the room." Ross mocked

Chandler laughed. He missed this. He missed hanging out with them the last couple weeks.

As the night came to a close everyone had a smile on their face. A smile that has been missing for quite some time.

The following weekend everyone was with everybody. No one left anyone behind or went out without one person. They all spent the last few days together, before everyone went back to New York. No one wanted it to end. But soon it did. And the Bings were left alone once again in Tulsa. Things weren't the same as when they first arrived. Things changed and not in a bad way. It felt more like home. But little did they know, things were about to change for them once again.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is not dead, sorry it took a while to keep posting. I've been busy looking at colleges and finding a job, homework, tests, chores to try and get money...that kind of busy. I also bought fish :) They are so cool. I cleaned out my 55 gal tank and put my little fishy's in a bucket. Probably not the smartest idea I've had but they are still alive, not to my liking. It's been two years and they are only an inch long...you know how stupid that looked in a tank half the size of my wall (About five feet long) Pretty stupid. **

**But I have finally found the time to write, and this Wednesday I don't have school so hopefully I'll write some more then. Don't forget to review!**

The phone started ringing as Monica walked through the door with Jack and Erica after picking them up from school. "Jack can you get that honey?" Monica asked as she was too busy carrying in the grocery's with Erica's help.

"Yeah." He bounced over to the phone "Hello?" He answered "Sure hold on." He brought back the phone from his ear "Mom it's some women asking for you!" He yelled

Monica walked over to the phone and took it from him "Can you please go help your sister finish unpacking the grocery's."

He obeyed without reason as Monica put the phone back up to her ear. "This is Monica Bing." She answered

Chandler walked through the door and went straight to his room. He started loosening his tie when Erica came in.

"Hi daddy." She smiled brightly

"Hey sweetheart." He threw his tie in the hamper.

Erica hopped on her fathers bed where he sat down to take off his work shoes.

"Where's mom?" He asked

"She is talking to some lady on the phone." She told him

Chandler was confused. "Does this lady have a name?" He asked

Erica shrugged "Jack answered the phone."

"Alright, why don't you go finish your homework and I'll see who it is."

"Okay." She said leaving the room and heading back down stairs where she did her homework at the kitchen table along side Jack.

Chandler changed out of his suit then went to find Monica talking on the phone, right where Erica said she was. "Hey honey." He whispered getting Monica's attention so she could give him a quick welcome home kiss.

"Hey, did you pick up the dry cleaning?" She asked covering the receiver

"Yeah, I put it on our bed."

"Thanks."

"Who are you talking to?"

"The adoption agency, they put me on hold..." She brought the phone back up to her ear where they started talking again "Alright, Friday, yeah that sounds perfect." Monica smiled "Okay, we'll see you then. Bye."

Monica hung up the phone and turned to Chandler "There is this little girl in Kansas, she just turned three. Her mother can't care for her any longer and we are the next family on the list. She wants to meet with us Friday."

Chandler smiled "That's great. It's soon but I think I will be able to call off work-"

"Honey I don't know if you should do that."

"Why not?"

"It's your new job and I don't want them to think of you as the employee that always takes off work." She told him "I want you here for it but I don't know if taking off this soon will be the best idea."

"Mon," Chandler wrapped his arms around her "I've been thinking..." He paused kissing her forehead "Maybe this job, here, is not the best place for us."

Monica stepped back far enough to look him in the eyes "What do you mean?"

"I mean. I think we should go back home." He told her "I know that here is not where you want to be. It's not where any of us want to be. And now, with another little girl coming, I just think we should raise her in the City. Where we raised Jack and Erica. With our friends, our family. That's home. Not here."

Monica smiled "What about the money."

"We survived nine years without a raise, I think we should be fine." He kissed her on the lips. Breaking the kiss he looked in her eyes "In a couple days, when she comes by we will explain to her what we decided to do."

"Are you sure? I mean we will have to try and find a new house, get the kids back to their old school. They've made friends here but I'm just afraid that moving again, this soon," She paused "I'm not sure Chandler."

He nodded "I understand where you're coming from." He replied "Maybe you're right. We are moving too fast with this. We should stay here for at least a year and see how things go."

"I'm sorry...I just keep thinking-"

"No, don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about. Everything you said makes complete sense. We'll live here and get situated with having three kids instead of two and wait until the kids school year is over before we think about moving back to New York."

She nodded "Are you ready to tell the twins then?" Monica smiled

As Friday came around Monica and Chandler were both there when she came by to inspect them. They told her their plans in moving back to New York to be closer to family in a little around a year from now.

"Down at the agency we really liked you guys for Gracie, I'm sure a move won't change much with our prospective on your parenting. But to be sure I'm going to have to run it by the mother of the child. She seems like a nice lady, easy going, so I wouldn't worry too much about that." She had Monica and Chandler sign a few forms next.

"And if we do move in the next year or so. You think that will be fine with Gracie after what she has been through? Is it going to be alright moving her from one environment that she might have grown to know, to another?" Chandler asked giving her pen back after signing the last form.

"The child has been through quite a bit but I have gotten to know Gracie the past couple weeks and she seems like a really, like I've said before, easy going kid. Like her mother. That any place, as long as it's a good place, she will love. And we know that the two of you will provide that for her. " She smiled "But if it is to become too much trouble we can always wait a couple more months or if you guys changed your mind-"

"No." Monica shook her head "We would love to have Gracie. Chandler and I have always wanted kids and just the idea of getting a little girl as special as her we couldn't dream of waiting any longer."

Chandler nodded along.

She smiled "Well I'm glad you two are happy with being parents to another girl. And again, you guys seem like great people and we are happy to adopt Gracie into your family."

Chandler wrapped his arms around Monica "Thanks, we are really glad you chose us."

As the following week pasted by Monica and Chandler got Gracie new toys and a bed with a matching dresser.

"When is she going to be here?" Erica asked putting on her back pack

"They are going to bring her by later today." Chandler told his kids

"How long will that be?" Jack asked next

"We have a few hours yet." Monica replied "But you two need to go to school first."

"Does she get her own room?" Erica asked walking out the door with Jack.

"No, she is going to share a room with you sweetie." Monica said

"Really?" She smiled "I get a sister to share a room with."

Chandler smiled at her response "Are you happy about that?" He asked getting into the drivers seat

"Yes. I really like that."

They dropped them off at school before Chandler drove to Monica's work.

Monica gave him a kiss goodbye as she got out.

"I'll pick you up at three. Love you."

"Love you too." Monica replied before shutting the door and walking in the building.

Chandler then drove to his work where he tried to focus on the paper work that was suppose to be done before his big meeting next week. But with the day they are about to come to it was hard to focus on that.

As the day started Monica tried to cook and get as many meals out of the kitchen as possible for the costumers but her mind was somewhere else.

Erica was reading a book in class during her silent time and she read a line that made her mind drift away to when she was going to see her little sister just like Junie B Jones is expecting a little sister soon.

Jack saw his friend Steven walk over to his sister that was just a couple years younger than him, at recces. He was giving her the rest of his candy bar that he ate from lunch.

Although she wouldn't be there until around dinner, no one could focus on the day ahead of them. Everyone kept thinking about Gracie.

"She's here! She's here!" Erica shouted from the front room window as she saw an unfamiliar car pull in their driveway and a women get out.

Jack raced to her side to also see the seen in their front yard.

Monica walked out of the kitchen after making a fresh batch of cookies.

Chandler walked down stairs from inspecting Gracie's room one final time. He met Monica at the door where he saw her looking just as nervous as the day they got Jack and Erica. "It's going to be fine." He assured her

Monica smiled at him "I know."

They shared a quick kiss before Monica opened the door to greet the Adoption Lady holding a little girl who she assumed was Gracie. She was holding a worn out bear, her hair was thin and brown cut just below her chin. She was a small child and neither knew until they came face to face that Gracie had bright blue eyes and light freckles.

She was perfect.

"Gracie, this is Monica, and Chandler." The adoption lady introduced them softly "They are going to take care of you now."

Erica and Jack looked over at her. They were so happy about her coming and now that she was here neither one could work up the guts to say hi or show her their toys to play with. They were nervous, what if she didn't like them? What if she was mean or whinny? All their worries caught up in their stomach.

Chandler smiled at the little girl trying not to scare her and make her feel as comfortable here as possible "Hey Gracie. Do you want a cookie?" He asked softly

Suddenly, as the words came out of Chandler's mouth and into Gracie's ears, she wasn't afraid anymore. She realized that these people weren't mean or scary. They are going to love her like her mother use to.

She nodded with a smile.

The Adoption Lady put her down where she followed Chandler into the kitchen to retrieve her soft, warm cookie along with Erica and Jack "I think she is going to like it here."

Monica nodded watching them leave. "I hope so."

Gracie sat down on the chair where Erica helped her up.

Chandler gave her a cookie and some milk.

"Chan-Chandr..." She tried pronouncing.

Chandler looked over, smiling at her small voice "Yeah?" He asked

"Are you going to be my family now?" She asked

He hesitated before nodding "Yeah, we are."

"Are you my brother?" She asked unsure.

Chandler chuckled "No sweetie. Jack is your brother, I'm more like your daddy."

She nodded slowly "I never had a daddy before."

Hearing her words struck Chandler. He couldn't imagine a sweet girl like Gracie growing up without a dad.

"Can I call you daddy?"

He continued to look over at her and nodded "I'd like that."

She smiled and kicked her feet that were just two feet off the ground.

Erica left the room and ran to Monica that was still talking to the Adoption Lady. "We are going to check up on Gracie every few weeks, and soon those weeks will turn into months...you know how it is."

Monica nodded and put her arms around Erica that stood in front of her.

"Until the year is over or we feel that there is no need to check on you guys anymore. And you know that each visit will be unexpected." She signed the form "I'm just going to need you to sign here one last time before the papers are official and I'll be on my way."

Monica took the clipboard and pen from her, signing her signature before giving it back.

"Thank you. I'll see you guys in a few weeks." She said before leaving.

"Bye." Monica waved and watched her leave before shutting the door.

"I like her mom. She is really nice." Erica laughed "She thought dad was going to be her brother."

Monica smiled "It's going to get some getting use to."

They walked in the kitchen where the other three sat.

"Hey Gracie, how are you?" Monica crouched down in front of her.

She nodded, her mouth full of cookie.

Monica smiled "I take it you're good."

"Mom, can I go over to Brian's house?" Jack asked standing up. "He got a new dog."

"Can I go too?" Erica asked

Monica stood up.

"Doggy." Gracie looked, eyes lite up.

"Yeah you can go over to Brian's but dinner will be ready in about an hour." She told them

"Okay." They stood up, leaving.

"Gracie, do you want to see your new room?"

She nodded and took Monica's hand to which Monica was surprised by.

Monica helped her down and they walked up the stairs followed by Chandler.

Gracie looked around the room that Monica brought her too. "What's that?" She asked her voice soft as she looked up at the two adults.

Monica's eyes drifted over to Chandler's.

"Sweetie that is your own bed." He told her surprised by her reaction.

Her mouth dropped "My own?" She ran over to it and tried to hop up.

Chandler went over and lifted her the rest of the way.

She set her bear on her pillow as she looked around the rest of the room. She noticed another bed in the room and lots of toys. "I like it here." She smiled turning around and sliding down then running over to the toy box that Chandler recently put together for her.

Monica smiled hugging Chandler from the side.

He kissed her head and wrapped his arm around her.

Gracie looked over and smiled at them. She held a baby doll and reached in the box for some clothes to change her in.

After grabbing both the clothes and doll she hurried them over to Monica. Reaching them up to her "Can you change her please."

Monica smiled and bent down taking them both in her hands "Chandler's not very good at dressing babies is he?" She laughed

Gracie looked up at him "That's my new daddy..." She said softly which caused Monica to look up at her with surprise.

She knew that Gracie would start calling them mommy and daddy but she didn't know it would be this soon.

Chandler saw the shock in Monica's eyes and crouched down at her side "Gracie, Monica is going to be your new mommy too." He told her

Gracie looked from Chandler to Monica. "You're my mommy now?" She asked "Are we going to share a bed together?" She asked referring to what she went through with her real mom.

"No sweetie, that is why you got your own bed." She told her "But if you ever want to sleep with us you can. Any night."

Gracie smiled "I get to call you mommy?" She said dropping what was just said.

Monica matched her smile "If you would like. I know I would like that."

She lunged forward the two steps and hugged Monica around the neck.

They knew that she was going to like it here.

**I'm going to have one last chapter. It's just going to be mainly about them moving back or see how Gracie is adjusting...that kind of chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing!**

Seven months have gone by since Gracie joined the Bing family. Gracie has gotten to know then all really well that it was almost like she was born into the family three years ago. The gang came up to visit them and met Gracie a month after she arrived and they adored her. The adoption agency also sent someone by every few weeks like they said they would and each time they came everything was perfect that they only stayed a few minutes, not needing to see more.

Everything couldn't be better.

Monica was in the kitchen making herself a salad on a Saturday for lunch. It was nearing December, Chandler was called into work for a meeting and wasn't expected back until later that day. Erica and Jack were on a out of the school field trip to the tree shop where they were learning about Dug-less furs. Monica was suppose to pick them up back at the school where they would return to in two hours. Gracie was just put down for a nap which she didn't really enjoy but was cranky all morning.

"Mommy?"

Monica looked up to find Gracie in the doorway with her stuffed bear.

"What are you doing up already honey?" Monica asked going over to her to carry her back up to her room.

"I'm not tired." She yawned

Monica picked her up before walking up the stairs, "Really?" She asks

Gracie nodded just before her head touched Monica's shoulder "I wanna sleep in your bed with you and daddy."

"Gracie daddy is not going to be home for a while." Monica told her as she neared her room. Monica set the small child on the big bed. "Why don't you go back to sleep and then when you wake up we can call daddy." Monica suggested as she covered her up.

Gracie was fast asleep before Monica had a chance to leave the room.

She closed her bedroom door for her to sleep peacefully. The phone downstairs in the kitchen began to ring.

She hurried down before it woke Gracie.

"Hello?" She whispered

"Hey honey, how's it going?"

"Good, I just put Gracie down. Why, what's up?"

Chandler sighed "This meeting is going to last longer than I thought." He said as he stood in his office going over paper work.

"How much longer?" Monica asked walking to the laundry room where she switched the clothes.

"It could run past dinner." He said "They want the WINUS, that was originally scheduled to be done next month, done before they let us go." He explained

"Oh." Monica stood there

"I'm sorry, I want to be home before the kids go to bed but I don't know if I will be."

She nodded "Don't be sorry. This wasn't your intention. I know that you want to be home as much as I want you to be home but you can't." She sighed

"I hate that this job is making me work on the weekend instead of spending time with my family." He threw the paper work on his desk.

"Chandler, it's fine. Honestly. I know how much you hate this but we both know you can't leave. Not yet. Just work hard." She said "I'm going to let you go before you have to say even longer."

Chandler nodded "Alright, I love you."

"I love you too, bye."

Hearing the dial tone Chandler knew she hung up. He was starting to hate this job here in Tulsa that the raise wasn't seeming like a big thing to him anymore. He wants to be home with his family. In New York.

As the day went on with Chandler at work, Monica picked up the twins with Gracie in the back seat.

"When is daddy coming home?" She had asked for the third time that day.

"Sweetie I told you, he won't be back until you go to sleep." Monica told her once again as she parked the car at the front of the school.

"But I did go asleep."

Monica smiled at her smart come back. "I guess you're right."

Before Gracie could ask anymore questions Jack and Erica's field trip bus pulled up.

Monica watched for them as they got off.

She saw them smiling with their friend Brian as they all walked up to the car.

"You guys have fun?" Monica asked as they climbed in

"Yeah, we got to see how they sell trees and what happens to them if they don't sell." Jack said putting on his seat belt.

"Aunt Phoebe wouldn't have liked what happened to them." Erica told her

Monica pulled away from the school and headed home "It sounds like you guys had fun."

"Yeah, is dad home? I want to show him the ornaments I got for the tree."

"No, he won't be home for a while." Monica told them sadly. It was like this sentence that she kept on repeating to herself was trying to tell her something. That they should be back in New York where Chandler would have regular hours and be home on the weekends with his family.

As they pulled up to the house she noticed that Chandler's car was in the driveway.

Before she could unbuckle her seat belt he was already walking outside to greet her.

Chandler smirked as he neared her.

"What are you doing home so early?" She smiled climbing out only to be welcomed by a kiss from her husband.

"Well, I quit." He took her hands "I realized I didn't want to work at a company that I hated. I would much rather be here. With my family." He smiled and looked down at the car with his three kids in the backseat talking to one another.

"You really quit?"

He nodded "I know I probably should have asked you first but-"

"No," Monica shook her head "I think it's great. I think you did what you had to do. And now you can actually find a job that you love."

Chandler smiled "In New York."

Monica nodded "Definitely in New York." She kissed him again.

Jack climbed out of the backseat "Dad, we made Christmas ornaments!" He shouted excitedly as he took it out of the bag to show Chandler.

Monica let go of Chandler so his full attention could be on Jack. She rounded the car to get Gracie out of her car seat.

"Daddy's home!" She smiled, wrapping her arms around Monica's neck.

Erica climbed out of the car next and just as she did it was starting to snow again.

Monica made her way back over to her family on the other side of the car with Gracie in her arms.

"Daddy I colored you a picture for at work." She smiled

Chandler matched her smile as he took her from Monica. "Really?"

She nodded

The day couldn't be happier as Jack and Erica started to play in the snow. When Jack threw a snowball that was meant to hit Erica, it hit Chandler in the back instead. "Oh it's on." He turned around and put down Gracie as he threw a snowball back. He picked up some more snow and patted it down for Gracie to try throwing.

Monica smiled at her family having fun in the snow. This was going to be the best Christmas. Going home to their friends.

* * *

"Are they out?" Chandler asked

Monica looked back at their kids sound asleep as they drove up the highway back to the big city. She nodded turning back to Chandler "Yeah." She said softly

He took one hand off the stirring wheel and placed it over Monica's hand. "We should be there in about an hour." He told her

She smiled "I can't believe we didn't tell our friends. This is defiantly going to be a very Merry Christmas."

Chandler glanced over at her "And with the moving trucks getting there a few hours before us we will have most of everything set up in our new home."

"Outside of the city." She finished for him "Do you think they are happy to be moving back?"

Chandler nodded "I do. I know they sounded pretty excited when we told them we would be moving back three months earlier."

* * *

"Hey Ross, are you guys busy?" Monica called up her brother the next day.

Jack and Erica were up in their rooms putting all their toys and things where they would want them. While her and Chandler were in the kitchen getting everything together and Gracie took her nap.

"No, we aren't busy. Just at the coffee shop dreading the next three months that you guys are gone."

Monica smiled at that "Great. Do you think you guys can show up at an address in about an hour?"

Ross was confused why she would want them somewhere at sometime but he gladly agreed "Sure, what address?"

Monica gave him the address before hanging up and helping Chandler.

Chandler was unwrapping the glass cups when Monica joined him once again "You think they will be surprised?"

Monica smiled "Yeah." She put the cups in the cabinet.

* * *

"Hey, does that look like Monica's car to you?" Phoebe pointed out as they all got out of the taxi in front of the house Monica led them too.

"No, it couldn't be..." Rachel said "Do you think..." She paused

"They're back baby!" Joey jumped up and down running to the front door.

Jack answered the door and was immediately picked up by his Uncle. Erica ran over and hugged her cousin.

"You're back?" Ross questioned with a smile when Monica walked in the room with Chandler following holding a tired Gracie.

Chandler nodded "For good."

"How? When?"

"We just got back late last night." Monica told them looking up at Chandler "He quit his job and two weeks later here we are."

Rachel smiled "Well despite you have no job now, I'm happy for you." She hugged her friends "This is where you belong."

**THE END!**


End file.
